wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lachlana
Hello there! This is my, Lachlana's talk page! Leave a message for anything! Ok, this is my Talk Page. ' *''Always leave your signature *''Put message in Heading Two if urgent.'' *''Make your own column. If you put it in another section, I won't see it.'' **''I am very busy, and to avoid grounding and wasting-time, I will only reply if urgent. If it's something like a "hello" or editing or deleting or renaming, I will not reply.﻿'' Hello, Lachlana Hi Lachlana! I know I'm probobley on your nerves alot I'm new here just give me some time and I'll get better at this I just love the Wolves of the Beyond sieries. PS I love your username it's so pretty. Caitbob Wilkinson 00:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Hi Lachlana! I'm reading your staff blog( thanks for including me by the way) and I notice 130 edits is beureaucrat, I've 132 and probobley more by the next time you check it. Anway here's the real reason I came( well O.K many reasons) It occors to me that we're the only people writing blogs and doing stuff for the past 4 days. Some other things are little talks we've been having on the comments. It's possible Heep is dead, but by the way Kathryn writes you an expect anything (I've read all of the books of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole to dig up any info you'll be supriseed but there's alot) if there is one thing I know from reading those anything and I mean ANYTHING could happen. Oh yeah PS I feel the same way about Cinderclearwater she/he totally abadond us, I joined what not 1 month yet and I've got way more edits than her/him. Caitbob Wilkinson 20:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson how to save pictures you click on the image you want when you are on google images then click see full size and you right click the picture save it and post it on the wiki page Thank you for your editing! I just wanted to say thanks for fixing up my page, Spiral Mark. Many thanks and hope for more of your editing on other pages! From: Wikia Contributer 50.8.92.50 Thanks For The Hard Work Hi Lachlana! Thank you for editing this Wiki so much and adding so much info, I haven't been able to look through all of it yet because of the many "spoilers" there are. I kind of stopped putting stuff up when I wasn't able to buy "Watch Wolf" >.<. I hope you keep putting more information up and I hope to join you again once I'm able to get the book and read it. Fyrus797 Fyrus797 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Wikia background Hey Lachlana! I was wondering if it would be any trouble to change the background of the Wiki so it looks a bit more interesting than just a little green design. That picture of the wolves on the ice might be a good picture to use as the background Fyrus797 03:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ... umm Hi... Hi this is SilverFengo. This is my first message so... um hi... I hope you like my drawings in Fanon: Fan Art and I hope you have a positive opinion about it that you can share it to me or to some other users (Although I react unpredictably in the face of criticism). Just to let you know that just like Kathryn Lasky, I'm a young writer. I'm busy writing, checking, rewriting and rechecking on my (soon-to-be-finished) book 1 of my first true series "Aura Soldier". I'm still working of Chapter 4 of 25 chapters (including the epilogue)... well make it Chapter 3 and 4, but I got so excited about Chapter 4 because it features a small group of survivors collectively known as "The Few". Wish I could share my first chapter, but i'm afraid that it will be a complete nonsense if I share on this wiki that focuses strongly on the WotB series (Oh if only the series is available in my country...) Well, this is... um it... for now. (I'm not really confident in posting this...heh heh......) admin rights Hi Lachlana I heard creakle wants admin powers(not to be mean but he gets on my nerves for misusing the pic's powers) I just wanna tell you if anyone should get admin powers, it should be silverfengo. Just saying... Not trying to be mean or anything x3 heh. Faolanmacduncan 01:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with Faolanmacduncan, SilverFengo is (seems to be) a trustworthy fellow and has contributed much to the Fanon:FanArt page (thinking about making a Fanon:FanComic page :P) and seems like a person with an overall good character. And I'm not saying that just because he graduated either. '''Fyrus797 Admin 03:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yes, I know. I don't take to kindly to those who who ask for rights after joining, and of course they know they would have to have my trust. So they might fake. I'm kinda afraid that if I give it to a new user, they'll turn to go crazy and delete and spam and that sorta stuff. I agree SilverFengo would make an excellent option for Adminship, but giving another user Adminship totally depends on (or if) Caitbob answers my question "Are you still there?". That's because I feel we have enough Admins (Me, Fyrus, Faolan, Acciala, Caitbob), and don't want more that needed. I'll also ask Acciala where she's been at, because she hasn't edited in a while, either. Silver does seem very trustworthy and worthy of Adminship. Until Caitbob and Acciala answer, I think Silver should just recieve rollbackship and become in sharge of Fanon:Fan Art page. Also I wrote back on my Talk Page because it would sorta be a pain to answer both of your questions and concerns when my compter isn't able to copy and pace. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 19:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana ---- ---- An Honor... I just wanted to say thank you for giving me rollbackship, and making me in charge of the Fanon: fan art page. To think I, a rollback. I never expected this to happen, and now two trusted users think that I have what it takes to have admin rights!? What's next? Anyway, it is an honor to be a rollback. I'm like a wolf from the Blood Watch, scouting the wiki for spams created by spammy outclanners. I'll do my best, yet then again I have my career as a writer, so I might be checking the wiki from time to time. To those spammy outclanners out there, here's a curse: MAY ALL YOUR BACON BURN... I bought a book called Warriors The Power of Three Book 2. Book 1 isn't available... SilverFengo 10:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Need Help! Help! Somehow I made myself not beacraut! How do I change it back? Faolan MacDuncan 18 03:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Issues! Yeah, but I can't see that I am beacraut, and it says I changed it, but I didn't! Faolan MacDuncan 18 21:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Lachlana. First Greetings As very, very few know me I have joined the wiki about less than a month ago, but I'm just here to say hello. In fact I just want to say hi to everyone. My message to all is inspired by my brother, who is stangely 1 year, 1 month, 1 day, and 1 hour older than me, "If you end up with a book you have been waiting for months. . . don't read it until the next one comes or the one after that." Sadly I didn't care, and the book finished the day I bought it. Hope this does good to all. And I'll see your next message soon. (maybe). XUbiquitousx 22:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC)X''U'''BI''quitous'''x Sorry... Sorry for jumping to conclusions. It just seemed like it was intentional. No hard feelings? Jayfeather aka Faolan MacDuncan 18 Just a Random Question Did you block Creakle? Beacuse I saw the spamming he did. Who adds 50 pics to articles that aren't meant to be there? Ugh, even worse, to gain ranks! Who does he think he is??? Sorry, I just want to ask if he was blocked. But if it's none of my business, just say so. Jayfeather aka Faolan MacDuncan 18 Spammer I will show you how to find it... First you go to his contributions, then click the fourth or so "Byrrigis" page on the contribs, and you see more than 50 pictures on that article. Next time he does that, the pics were deleted. I can't believe it! Jayfeather aka Faolan MacDuncan 18 Abban or Addan? Hi, Lachlana! I was wondering if I could rename the "Addan" page? The book called him Abban but the title is Addan. Also, it's O.K that you didn't gat back to me very soon. It's just that when I saw youwere on the wiki I infered you had time. Caitbob Wilkinson 20: 56 May 10, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Funny Ha ha! Did you see what you did to Rocketfoof's page? You spelled my name with two F's: Ffaolan MacDuncan 18! Sorry... Nothing important, it's just so funny! "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 (The right way);D